Alfred Jodl
|death_date= |birth_place= Würzburg, Germany |death_place= Nuremberg, Germany |image= |image_size=250 |caption= General Alfred Jodl |allegiance= (to 1918) (to 1933) (to 1945)| |serviceyears= 1910–1945 |rank= Generaloberst |branch= Wehrmacht |commands= |unit= |battles= |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross |relations=Ferdinand Jodl (brother) |signature= Jodl signature.png }} Alfred Josef Ferdinand Jodl ( ; 10 May 1890 – 16 October 1946) was a German military commander, attaining the position of Chief of the Operations Staff of the Armed Forces High Command (Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, or OKW) during World War II, acting as deputy to Wilhelm Keitel, and signed the unconditional surrender of Germany as a representative for German president Karl Dönitz. At Nuremberg he was tried, sentenced to death and hanged as a war criminal, although he was later exonerated by a German court. Early life Alfred Jodl was born out of wedlock as Alfred Josef Ferdinand Baumgärtler in Würzburg, Germany, the son of Officer Alfred Jodl and Therese Baumgärtler, assuming the surname Jodl upon his parents' marriage in 1899. He was educated at Cadet School in Munich, from which he graduated in 1910. General Ferdinand Jodl was his younger brother. The philosopher and psychologist Friedrich Jodl at the University of Vienna was his uncle.Jodl, Alfred (1946) A Short Historical Consideration of German War Guilt, in Nazi Conspiracy and Aggression, Volume VIII. Washington: U.S. Government Printing Office. p. 663 After schooling, Jodl joined the army as an artillery officer. During World War I he served as a battery officer on the Western Front from 1914–1916, twice being wounded. In 1917 Jodl served briefly on the Eastern Front before returning to the west as a staff officer. After the war Jodl remained in the armed forces and joined the Versailles-limited Reichswehr.Görlitz (1989) p. 155 Marriages Jodl had married Irma Gräfin von Bullion, a woman five years his senior from an aristocratic Swabian family, in September 1913. She died in Königsberg in the spring of 1944 from pneumonia, contracted after major spinal surgery. In November 1944, Jodl married Luise von Benda, a family friend.Görlitz (1989) p. 161 World War II to the left and Generaladmiral Hans-Georg von Friedeburg to the right) signing the German Instrument of Surrender at Reims, France 7 May 1945]] Jodl's appointment as a major in the operations branch of the Truppenamt in the Army High Command in the last days of the Weimar Republic put him under command of General Ludwig Beck, who recognised Jodl as "a man with a future". On September 1939 Jodl first met Adolf Hitler. In the build-up to World War II, Jodl was nominally assigned as a Artilleriekommandeur of the 44th Division from October 1938 to August 1939 during the Anschluss. Jodl was chosen by Hitler to be Chef des Wehrmachtsführungsstabes (Chief of Operation Staff of the newly formed OKW). Jodl acted as a Chief of Staff during the swift occupation of Denmark and Norway. During the campaign, Hitler interfered only when the German destroyer flotilla was demolished outside Narvik and wanted the German forces there to retreat into Sweden. Jodl successfully thwarted Hitler's orders. Jodl disagreed with Hitler for the second time during the summer offensive of 1942. Hitler dispatched Jodl to the Caucasus to visit Field-Marshal Wilhelm List to find out why the oil fields had not been captured. Jodl returned only to corroborate List's reports that the troops were at their last gasp. During the Battle of Britain Jodl was optimistic of Germany's success over Britain, on 30 June 1940 writing "The final German victory over England is now only a question of time."William Shirer, The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich: A History of Nazi Germany, p.758. ISBN 0-671-72868-7 Jodl signed the Commando Order of 28 October 1942 (in which Allied commandos, including properly uniformed soldiers as well as combatants wearing civilian clothes such as Maquis and Partisans were to be executed immediately without trial if captured behind German lines) and the Commissar Order of 6 June 1941 (in which Soviet Political Commissioners were to be shot). He was injured during the 20 July plot of 1944 against Hitler. Because of this, Jodl was awarded the special wounded badge alongside several other leading Nazi figures. He was also rather vocal about his suspicions that others had not endured wounds as severe as his own, often downplaying the effects of the plot on others. At the end of World War II in Europe, Jodl signed the instruments of unconditional surrender on 7 May 1945 in Reims as the representative of Karl Dönitz. Trial and execution in Reims on 7 May 1945]] in the family grave in the Fraueninsel Cemetery, in Chiemsee]] Jodl was arrested and transferred to Flensburg POW camp and later put before the International Military Tribunal at the Nuremberg Trials. Jodl was accused of conspiracy to commit crimes against peace; planning, initiating and waging wars of aggression; war crimes; and crimes against humanity. The principal charges against him related to his signature of the Commando Order and the Commissar Order, both of which ordered that certain prisoners were to be summarily executed. Additional charges at his trial included unlawful deportation and abetting execution. Presented as evidence was his signature on an order that transferred Danish citizens, including Jews and other civilians, to concentration camps. Although he denied his role in the crime, the (disunited) court sustained his complicity based on the given evidence. The French judge, Henri Donnedieu de Vabres didn't agree in the case of Jodl. His wife Luise attached herself to her husband's defense team.Jodl case for the defence Subsequently interviewed by Gitta Sereny, researching her biography of Albert Speer, Luise alleged that in many instances the Allied prosecution made charges against Jodl based on documents that they refused to share with the defense. Jodl nevertheless proved that some of the charges made against him were untrue, such as the charge that he had helped Hitler gain control of Germany in 1933.Gitta Sereny, Albert Speer: His Battle with Truth, p.578. ISBN 0-394-52915-4. Jodl pleaded not guilty "before God, before history and my people". Found guilty on all four charges, he was hanged (with Keitel, on 16 October 1946)umkc.edu although he had asked the court, according to military traditions, to be executed by firing squad. Jodl's last words were reportedly "Ich grüße Dich, mein ewiges Deutschland"—"I greet you, my eternal Germany." He was declared dead 18 minutes later. His remains were cremated at Munich, and his ashes raked out and scattered into the Isar River (effectively an attempt to prevent the establishment of a permanent burial site to those nationalist groups who might seek to congregate there—an example of this being Benito Mussolini's grave in Predappio, Italy). A cenotaph in the family plot in the Fraueninsel Cemetery, in Chiemsee, Germany is dedicated to him. Post mortem rehabilitation On 28 February 1953, the München Hauptspruchkammer (main denazification court) declared Jodl not guilty of the main charges brought against him at Nuremberg, citing the French co-President of the Tribunal, Henri Donnedieu de Vabres, who had in 1949 called the verdict against Jodl a mistake. His property, which had been confiscated in 1946, was returned to his widow. The declaration was politically revoked on 3 September 1953 by the Minister of Political Liberation for Bavaria, after pressure from American officers. This decision had no juridical impact, his wife could keep his property. Decorations * Iron Cross (1914) ** 2nd Class (20 November 1914) ** 1st Class (3 May 1918) * Wound Badge ** in Black * Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 in 1934 * Anschluss Medal * Sudetenland Medal * Iron Cross ** 2nd Class (30 September 1939) ** 1st Class (23 December 1939) * Wound Badge of 20 July 1944 ** in Black * Golden Party Badge (30 January 1943) * Order of Michael the Brave ** 3rd Class (23 December 1943) ** 2nd Class (23 December 1943) * Order of the Cross of Liberty 1st Class with Swords (25 March 1942) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves ** Knight's Cross on 6 May 1945 as Generaloberst and Chef des Wehrmachtfuhrungsstabes im OKWFellgiebel 2000, p. 201. ** 865th Oak Leaves on 10 May 1945 as Generaloberst and Chef des Wehrmachtfuhrungsstabes im OKW und stellv. Chef OKWFellgiebel 2000, p. 85. Portrayal in the media Alfred Jodl has been portrayed by the following actors in film and television productions. *Erik Hell in the 1943 Swedish film [[Det brinner en eld|''Det brinner en eld'' (There Burned a Flame)]]. *Vladimir Pokrovsky in the 1949 Soviet epic The Fall of Berlin. *Boris Svoboda in the 1949 Soviet film The Battle of Stalingrad. *Jack Baston in the 1951 United States film The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel. *Otto Schmöle in the 1955 West German film Der Letzte Akt (Hitler: The Last Ten Days). *Walter Kohler in the 1962 United States film Hitler. *Wolfgang Lukschy in the 1962 United States film The Longest Day. *Hannes Messemer in the 1966 French/U.S. film [[Paris brûle-t-il?|''Paris brûle-t-il? (Is Paris Burning?)]]. *Werner Dissel in the 1970 Eastern Bloc co-production ''Liberation. *Richard Münch in the 1970 United States film Patton. *August Kowalczyk in the 1971 Polish film [[Epilog norymberski|''Epilog norymberski (Epilogue at Nurnberg)]]. *Tony Steedman in the 1973 British television production ''The Death of Adolf Hitler. *Philip Stone in the 1973 British film Hitler: The Last Ten Days. *Wolfgang Preiss in the 1979 United States T.V. mini-series Ike: The War Years. *Tony Steedman in the 1981 United States television production The Bunker. *Joachim Hansen in the 1983 United States T.V. series The Winds of War and its 1988 sequel War and Remembrance. *Bill Corday in the 2000 Canadian/U.S. T.V. production Nuremberg *Christian Redl in the 2004 German film ''Downfall (Der Untergang) *Krasimir Kutzoparov in the 2006 British television production Nuremberg: Nazis on Trial. Notes Footnotes Citations References * Fellgiebel, Walther-Peer (2000). Die Träger des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939–1945. Friedburg, Germany: Podzun-Pallas. ISBN 3-7909-0284-5. * Görlitz, Walter (1989). "Keitel, Jodl and Warlimont", in Hitler's Generals, ed. Correlli Barnett. London: Weidenfeld and Nicolson. * Heiber, Helmut, and David M. Glantz (eds.) (2004). Hitler and his generals. Military Conferences 1942–1945. New York: Enigma Books. ISBN 1-929631-28-6. * Schaulen, Fritjof (2004). Eichenlaubträger 1940–1945 Zeitgeschichte in Farbe II Ihlefeld – Primozic (in German). Selent, Germany: Pour le Mérite. ISBN 3-932381-21-1. * Scherzer, Veit (2007). Ritterkreuzträger 1939–1945 Die Inhaber des Ritterkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 von Heer, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, Waffen-SS, Volkssturm sowie mit Deutschland verbündeter Streitkräfte nach den Unterlagen des Bundesarchives (in German). Jena, Germany: Scherzers Miltaer-Verlag. ISBN 978-3-938845-17-2. External links * World War 2 Awards.com * Alfred Jodl at Find-A-Grave * The trial of Alfred Jodl – Trial watch * Alfred Jodl—United States Holocaust Memorial Museum * A Short Historical Consideration of German War Guilt By Alfred Jodl, 6 September 1946 Category:1890 births Category:1946 deaths Category:People from the Kingdom of Bavaria Category:People from Würzburg Category:Executed military leaders Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:German military personnel of World War II Category:German people convicted of crimes against humanity Category:German people convicted of the international crime of aggression Category:Military personnel of Bavaria Category:People from Bavaria executed by hanging Category:People executed by the International Military Tribunal in Nuremberg Category:Recipients of The Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1939) Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves Category:Recipients of the Order of Michael the Brave, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cross of Liberty, 1st Class Category:Recipients of the Golden Party Badge Category:Wehrmacht generals